Databases are used by businesses, individuals, educational institutions, etc. to store data for subsequent accessing and/or manipulation. A database may be considered an amalgamation of data that is arranged for ease and speed of search and retrieval. Databases are usually associated with a program to enter, update, query, retrieve, etc. the data of the databases.
Generally, databases can be divided into data sources, data consumers, actionables, and so forth. More specifically, each database may have one or more large structured sets of persistent data. These structured sets of persistent data are usually termed data sources. A data source is thus a type of object for a database. Data consumers are other types of database objects; examples of data consumers are data processing objects, data formatting objects, data input objects, and so forth. Data sources actually store the data of a given database, and the data consuming object types provide some kind of view on or of the stored data.
Example descriptions of four of the above-mentioned database object types are provided below. First, data sources are sets of like data that can be described by one schema. More specifically, a data source is usually a set of similar records. Second, data processing objects represent a search on stored data. More specifically, a data processing object is usually a set of rules for retrieving data from one or more data sources. Third, data formatting objects present data from a data source or a data processing object in a formatted fashion. More specifically, a data formatting object is usually a set of rules for formatting retrieved data. Fourth, data input objects provide a simplified mechanism for inputting data into at least one data source. More specifically, a data input object is usually a document or similar displayable file that provides a relatively quick and easy mechanism to modify and/or insert records into a database using an intuitive, graphical environment. Data input objects can also be used to filter and/or view data of a database.
Some desktop database programs with integrated user interface (UI) packages enable a user to access any of the four types of database objects identified above. A user first decides which type of object is desired. Secondly, the user selects this desired object type from a menu or similar input interface mechanism. Thirdly, the user is empowered to access an object of the selected type. Unfortunately, this scheme is not particularly intuitive or helpful from a usability perspective. For example, if a user is trying to find a particular data formatting object in a data formatting object section of the database program, the user must intrinsically know and personally remember which data formatting object pertains to the data subject matter of interest.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes, mechanisms, techniques, etc. that can facilitate database interaction by providing a user some level of data subject matter context for objects of a database.